You Can't Choose Who You Imprint On
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: Sam thought he had imprinted on Emily, that was until Seth joins the wolf pack. Sam/Seth SLASH. Chapter 2 up soon.
1. Chapter 1

There is one thing that I use to be absolutely positive of. That I had imprinted on Emily.

When I was dating Leah Clearwater, I knew I wasn't in love. It was nothing more than just a crush. I guess you could say that Leah and I brought on another meaning to "puppy love".

One night, at a council meeting, there she was. Sitting at the campfire with all the others. The fire reflected off her face and it glowed. She spotted me and smiled sweetly at me, even though Leah was glued to me.

It wasn't my fault that I imprinted on Emily, but Leah didn't understand that. Soon, we were over and Emily was in my life.

Too make things worse; years later, Leah joined the wolf pack. The only female that actually would.

I never understood if she was just trying to piss me off, or for the sake of her father Harry Clearwater who had died of a heart attack before she joined.

I could not resent her, I felt too bad for her. But….there was another reason I could not resent her….

I use to think that God gave me Leah so I could come to my senses about how I should pick my women. He showed me the bad, Leah. Then he gave me the good, Emily.

But now God is just being cruel because Leah has a younger sibling.

And no, it is not a sister.

Seth Clearwater, FIFTEEN years old.

I remember when I was dating Leah, he was a short little 11 year old kid who would never give us any…privacy. Though, I had to admit he was kind of adorable.

When I would come over, he would take my hand and lead me into his room and ask me to play video games with him. How could I say no? He was kind of sensitive. I would always be thankful though when Leah would come in and yell at Seth about "stealing her boyfriend". Then she would take me away, leaving behind a pouty kid to play video games by himself.

A few months after Leah had joined the back, I was told by Jacob's father that there was to be a new member joining the pack.

"But we are still getting use to Leah." I joked. She didn't find it funny and gave me a look.

"Well, he is just like me Sam. Just like me." She had told me.

The door opens and in comes this teenage kid. He looks familiar, I'm sure I had seen him before.

"Sam, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother."

Leah smirked at me.

"…Seth?" I said, puzzled.

I had not seen the kid in so long, last time I saw him he was about 12 and it was after I had broken things off with Leah. He walked right up to me and kicked me in the shin. I knew it wouldn't of hurt him, after all he was a Clearwater, but it did hurt me a bit.

"That's for hurting my big sister!" He had yelled and stuck his tongue out at me.

He now, was much taller. He has grown up! He is pretty skinny still, but has some muscles. He still has the baby face, but it fits him.

I couldn't deny he was still adorable…..maybe more than adorable.

There was this feeling inside me that I couldn't explain. It was a better feeling then what I had when I first lay my eyes on Emily.

"Hey Sam." He said quietly and sweetly. His voice boyish but way deeper than when he was younger.

That's when I realized I had imprinted on Seth Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there and watched him introduce himself to the rest of the pack. He smiled widely as he did the "bro hug" with everyone one of them.

Jacob has known the Clearwater family for a long time. His dad Billy and Harry Clearwater were best friends, up until Harry's death. So Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and lifted him in the air, laughing as Seth was squirming to get free, but laughing as well.

"He needs a lot of help." Billy said as he rolled up to me in his wheel chair. "Just last week he found out what he truly was."

I nodded.

"Funny story, while he was going through the changes, he actually thought that he was dying of some uncommon illness. He wrote a letter to his mother and sister about how much he loves them…and how if he had money he would leave a will."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

"But then the story is not so funny. Leah walked into his room one day and saw that he was about to dig a blade into his wrist. He told her that he didn't want to suffer with this illness anymore." Billy said softly. "Sue called me and I rushed over and had to explain to him what he was becoming. He took it..pretty well."

"So, he was so freaked out about dying but once he finds out he's a dog then it's all cool." I sighed.

"Pretty much." Billy laughed.

"Don't call me that, guys!" I heard Seth wine. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the pack. I knew that since he was the youngest to ever join that he would half to suffer through some teasing.

"Call him what?" I asked.

"A puppy." Embry laughed while rubbing the top of Seth's head. "He's our little puppy."

I looked at the kid who stood below me, pouting. He had his bottom lip poked out and his eyes were huge and shiny.

"Now how do you expect them not to call you a puppy when you stand there and give me the puppy dog pout?" I asked.

The pack busted out in laughter.

"What do I have to do to get rid of the name?" He sighed.

"Hope that someone younger than you joins the pack, but from now on, you're our puppy." Paul said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Billy called a council meeting. There was something dangerous heading our way. A cold one. From what Quil and Jacob have seen, she has wild red hair and runs faster than us.<p>

"She jumps back and forth between the Quileute lands and the Cullen's land. We do not know what or who she is after yet, but she means business." Billy had told us.

"Female? I'll take her." Leah smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah snap, it's about to be a cat fight." Embry joked.

"Don't you mean dog fight?" Quil joined in on the joking.

"Guys." I warned them. Meetings were not meant for teasing and joking around. They both smiled at me apologetically.

After the meeting, Sue Clearwater went to the kitchen in Billy's house to cook dinner for everybody. The adults stayed around the campfire and chatted amongst themselves. I'm an adult, I should join them, but nothing beats hanging out with my "betas".

I sat on a log and watched them as they kicked a soccer ball around. Emily was by my side with her head on my shoulder, smiling at the boy's playfulness.

"I'm going to see if Sue needs any help." She said. She kissed my cheek and walked off.

I did not get the usual butterflies in my stomach when she kissed me. I didn't have the urge to grab her face and kiss those soft lips of hers. It felt like my grandmother was kissing me on the face and not my so called "mate".

I put my face in my hands and breathed heavily. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but soon I felt the log shake a bit, warning me that she was back on the log.

"I thought you were helping Sue?" I asked while my face was still in my hands.

"Um, no?" I heard a boy say back to me.

Seth.

I sat up and looked at him. My heart raced fast and I felt over heated. My fingers were twitching as they lay in my lap. My feet were tapping hard on the ground. My throat was so…so dry. I needed water.

I noticed he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" I whispered.

He shrugged.

"A little bit." He admitted.

I unzipped my black hoodie and took it off. He smiled and leaned away, putting his hands out towards me, telling me that I didn't need to do that for him.

I didn't listen to his body movements. I leaned forward and put on sleeve on his arm. I wrapped it around him and he stuck his other arm into the other sleeve. I zipped it up for him and smiled.

"Won't you be cold?" He asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me." I replied.

My hoodie practically swallowed him, but he looked cute in it. He looked down and noticed how big it was on him and blushed.

"How have you been, Sam?" He asked. "The last time I talked to you was when…when." He acted as if he couldn't remember.

"Three years ago. We didn't do much talking. The only communication was between your foot and my shin."

He blushed again and looked down.

"Yeah, I was a bit…bratty. But I'm not like that anymore." He laughed.

"Nah, you were never bratty. You were actually the opposite. Always wanting me to hang around you." I smiled. "You didn't like it when I would be with Leah and not with you too."

"I guess you could say I had a little crush." He giggled.

My eyed widened.

"You did?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling.

It's hard for a person to admit when they use to have a crush on someone to that other person. Well, maybe less embarrassing if it was when they were real younger. But, for someone of the same sex to admit "I had a crush on you when I was little." To you…..how could they not be embarrassed of that?

"A little school boy crush." He smiled widely.

I stared at him, dazed.

He nudged me with his shoulder. "Come on man, I'm only kidding."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. I did not know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Would you of minded if I did?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…not." I confessed.

"I'm too young for you." He laughed.

He was still joking around. And he thought I was joking around too.

I thought he was being serious, but this kid is excellent at joking around.

"You're funny, kid." I said and ran my knuckles upside his head, messing up his hair.

Paul came running up to us.

"So I say after dinner and all we go out hunting for that red headed leach." He said proudly.

"I'm the one who makes the rules here." I said in a stern tone.

He frowned,

I smiled at him and said "but that sounds like a really good idea. LET'S DO IT!"

"Me too?" Seth asked.

My face fell.

"You're in training little man. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with us." I said.

Quil overheard.

"Oh come on man, this is perfect training for him."

"No."

"We'll protect him,"

"No."

"I swear I won't let anything happen to…"

"I SAID NO!" I yelled as I jumped up. I bawled my hands into fists. "If you're alpha says no then god damn it, it means no! Understand?"

Quil backed up, eyed wide with fear. Paul stared at me in shock. The adults were looking at me from the campfire. Emily and Sue cocked their heads outside the door to see what was happening. The rest of the pack gave Quil a worried look. But what broke my heart the most was Seth. He fell off the log when I screamed because it had frightened him. He stared up at me.

I turned my attention back to Quil.

"I'm sorry, Quil. I lost my temper." I apologized.

He simply nodded and walked off, Paul following close behind.

"Man, you know better than to fight with the Alpha." He whispered to him.

Everyone else went back to minding their own business. I reached my hand out for Seth and surprisingly he took it.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I said, rubbing the grass off the back of his pants.

"Why can't I go?" He asked.

"Too dangerous." I simply said. "I can't let anything happen to you."

He smiled instead of arguing.

"Can I go next time?"

"No."

"…..when can I go?" He frowned.

"When we have prepared you enough." I replied.

"But, you'll catch her by then." He pouted.

I couldn't help but smile. "No we will not have. This bitch is fast, trust me. We won't have her yet."

"Way to have faith in the pack, Sam." Leah said as she walked by.

* * *

><p>"We get very protective over the ones we imprint on." Jacob had said to me as the pack walked into the dark forest. "I would know. With Bella and all."<p>

I heard him mutter something sour about Edward Cullen, I chose to ignore it.

"Why are you telling me this, kid?" I asked. "I've already been through it. I imprinted on Emily."

"No, you loved Emily." Jacob argued. "Because, she was unlike the other girls you have dated. She carries herself with such grace and she is friendly and looks like an angel. You love her, but you aren't in love."

I sighed and stopped. I lay my hand on his shoulder and brought him to a halt.

"What are you getting at here, Jake?" I asked.

"You imprinted on Seth." He said.

I chuckled.

"What could possibly make you say that?"

He sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Even when he was little, every time you would look at him, it was like you saw the light. Of course, you didn't have feelings for him then because he was too young. He was just a cute innocent kid in your eyes." Jacob said. "But, he's getting older. He's not cute and innocent any more. He's old enough to know what love is."

"So you're saying that I never imprinted on Emily and that I have imprinted on a 15 year old kid?" I was outraged.

My temper doesn't scare Jacob though. He seems to be the only one.

"Yes." He said. "You imprinted on him a long time ago, ever since he was little and you first saw him. He just didn't know it until you lay your eyes on him for the first time in a few years today."

It made sense. But I didn't want to believe it.

I was certain that Emily was the one for me when I first met her. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and keep her there forever.

I closed my eyes and let the world fade into the background. I told my heart to focus on one thing, the one thing that it truly desires. I hoped and prayed for Emily's face to pop up in my head….but what came up was Seth. Seth sitting there on the log next to me, wearing my too big hoodie and smiling at me and blushing. How warm I felt when he would laugh or when his arm would slightly rub up against mine.

Damn it.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring at me with a face that read "I told you I was right."

"What do I do?" I asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thank you for the people who actually take time to read this. But I noticed a lot of people add this story to their favorites, but they don't review I like reviews. I like knowing what your opinions are. So I am asking you please if you like my story review it! If I don't get reviews I am going to think I suck and stop writing it D: lol anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 up soon!<strong>


End file.
